


Eye of the Beholder

by banbanabas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Strap-Ons, Strapchat, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: "I want you to see yourself how I see you," Byleth murmured, pressing kisses to her neck. "See how beautiful you are. All of you."
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196
Collections: Strapchat's Sin Bin





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent and i have no regrets

Edelgard sat at the edge of the bed between Byleth's legs, her back to Byleth's front. She squirmed a bit, overcome with nerves.

A mirror stood before them.

"It's okay, El," Byleth said. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard's middle and nestled her chin on her shoulder. (Something cool and hard pressed into Edelgard's back, but she put it out of her mind, for now.) Byleth smiled. "I'll go slow."

Edelgard took a deep breath and nodded, and Byleth's hands started to roam. She traced up along the scars on Edelgard's belly. "I want you to see yourself how I see you," Byleth murmured, pressing kisses to her neck. "See how beautiful you are. All of you."

Edelgard shuddered as she watched Byleth's fingers glide over the marred skin. Of course it felt good, but... "I'm not sure what beauty you're finding in these marks," she said plainly.

Byleth hummed a noise against her shoulder. "They're part of you. So they're beautiful." Byleth's hands traced down her arms, ghosted over her sides, brushed over her breasts (making Edelgard gasp), leaving featherlight touches everywhere she went. Both hands finally settled at her thighs.

Edelgard blushed as Byleth gently parted her legs. Without the mirror, this would have just felt nice, but seeing herself like this, with Byleth guiding her and her arousal obvious in their reflection... it sent an unexpected wave of heat through her.

Slowly, so slowly, Byleth caressed the white curls at her groin, and then her fingers dipped lower. Edelgard jerked forward with a choked noise. "Byleth..."

"You're wet already," Byleth said, smiling wide. "I'm glad." She pressed a little more insistently at Edelgard's entrance. "Can I?"

"Yes."

With that, Edelgard watched, wide-eyed, as Byleth slid one finger into her. The instant shock of it made her gasp, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from how Byleth's hand moved methodically, back and forth, matching the ebb and flow of the pleasure growing within her.

"Can you take another?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard glanced at her in the mirror. Byleth stared back, intensity in her eyes and a smile playing at her lips. Edelgard nodded. "Y-yes, go ahead."

A second finger joined the first, and Edelgard leaned back against Byleth and moaned. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Byleth's hair, her other hand gripping Byleth's thigh to keep steady.

"You're so tight for me," Byleth said into her shoulder, and Edelgard couldn't help the noises that left her as Byleth began moving again. Before long, she was a gasping mess, rocking her hips in time with Byleth's thrusts because she needed _more_. And she really, really wanted to kiss her wife.

The angle wasn't great, but she turned anyway and caught Byleth's lips, kissed her hard as they moved together. Byleth curled her fingers, and Edelgard moaned in the space between their mouths.

Then Byleth stilled. Edelgard made a noise that could only be described as a whine. "What...?"

"I think you're ready," Byleth said, and she withdrew her hand (despite Edelgard's second whine of protest). "But first, ah..." she raised her hand up, fingers coated in Edelgard's slick.

Edelgard was already blushing, but she turned bright crimson as Byleth stared her down while licking her fingers clean. "Delicious," Byleth said, giving her a dangerous smile.

"B-Byleth," Edelgard said, rutting her hips against nothing. "Please. Can we. _Now_."

Byleth laughed softly. "Alright. Get on your knees."

Edelgard sat up, rising just enough for Byleth to position herself beneath her. She watched Byleth's hand grip the base of the strap, watched her guide the tip toward Edelgard until the cool head of it nudged against her folds, making her shudder.

She dropped down. She felt and _saw_ the tip go in. Her breath hitched. She slid down further, transfixed by the sight of it disappearing into her. Filling her.

Already she wanted more. She slid down until nothing but the base was visible, and she felt the warmth of Byleth's stomach against her backside. Byleth kissed the space between her shoulder blades. "Do you like it like this?" she asked, lips to skin.

Edelgard's cheeks burned. How could she explain...? "If i'm being honest, it's a little odd to see myself like this. It's almost like I'm a voyeur."

"It's just you, El," Byleth said. "Just you getting to feel good." Her hands roved over Edelgard again, one settling on her chest and the other pressing gently just below her stomach.

With a choked moan, Edelgard rolled her hips up toward Byleth's hand. It was all so much - Byleth's gentle words and touches, the strap seated inside her, _seeing_ it inside her. It was nearly dizzying.

"I... I see."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Edelgard huffed a breath. Words were too much right now. In lieu of a response, she covered Byleth's hand with her own, rose halfway up the shaft, and sank back down again.

She jerked forward with a gasp, gripping Byleth's wrist firmly. "I guess that's a yes," Byleth murmured, laughing softly.

Byleth held still while Edelgard worked herself into a rhythm, slow at first but quickly gaining speed. She tilted her head back as she rode, and Byleth ran her free hand through her hair, steadied her by the shoulder, whispered encouragements in her ear. "You're doing so well." "Just like that." "Keep going for me." Edelgard could only whisper her name in reply.

Before long, she felt the heat in her belly grow more urgent. She tried to speed up, but her legs were already aching from her pace. "B-Byleth, I'm getting close."

Byleth hummed a satisfied noise. "I want you to come for me, El."

"I need a little more," she said. Her voice was so high-pitched that she barely recognized herself.

"Do you want me to move with you?"

“ _Please_ , yes."

Byleth pressed one more kiss to her back, and then Edelgard felt her peel away. She heard a soft _thump_ behind her. Edelgard craned her neck to see Byleth laying down now, and then Byleth's hands were on her hips. Her fingers dug into Edelgard's skin. They guided her up, and she obliged, raising her hips just a bit.

And then Byleth's hips rose from the bed to meet hers. The first thrust came as a surprise, making Edelgard gasp, brow furrowed, lips parted. She saw the strap slide out of her and then back in, out and back in, mesmerized by the smooth motion of Byleth's hips rutting into her, the burning-hot sensation of being filled.

Byleth began pulling her down in time with her thrusts. She felt it go deeper, more roughly, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from how she was essentially (there was no other word for it) bouncing on Byleth's cock.

She pitched forward, eyes squeezed shut and her hands tangling in the sheets for dear life. "Don't stop, don't _stop_ , I'm going to—" And she came with a cry. Byleth, true to form, fucked her through her bliss, past her first orgasm and into the next, pushing her to the verge of a third.

She was so close, so close again already, though her legs were shaking and nearing collapse. Edelgard opened her eyes. She saw herself red-faced and desperate and hungrily rocking her hips back to take all of Byleth inside of her. A shamelessly loud moan escaped her, and she dropped down hard as the wave of heat rolled through her once more.

She rode the aftershocks until she was too spent to move. "Okay," she said, breathless. "Okay, I can't take... I have to stop." She patted Byleth's thigh, and Byleth slowed and went still. Edelgard had just enough strength to lift herself off of the strap and fall backwards on the mattress.

She took in the sight of her wife: sweaty, grinning, chest heaving but beaming with pride. Edelgard gave a weak laugh. "You are amazing, you know that?" she said, and she pulled Byleth in for a very long, very well-deserved kiss.

"It's fun to watch you from the back, too, by the way," Byleth said. There was a joking tone to her words, but the heat in her eyes told a different story.

"Hm. I don't think we have enough mirrors for me to see myself from that angle," Edelgard deadpanned. She dragged her fingers over Byleth's chest, and she tweaked her nipple, making her gasp. "You're sensitive."

"Of course I'm sensitive. I just got you off three times."

"Give me a minute to recover," Edelgard said, replacing her fingers with her tongue for a moment, dragging a moan out of Byleth, "and I’ll return the favor."

Byleth stared at her curiously. Then Edelgard felt something prickle on her skin, and she yelped before recognizing the sensation as white magic. "What— what is—" she sputtered.

"I cast Heal on you. Was that enough of a recovery?" Byleth asked, grinning again.

Edelgard rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile, too. "That was ridiculous, but... yes, actually." She laughed. "Now take off that harness so I can eat you out."

**Author's Note:**

> The End I'm Gay


End file.
